Multiple views or windows in a “Windows”-based computer environment have become necessary for computer navigation. However, these multiple views or windows can generate a disjointed or choppy “feel” for this computer navigation. Further, in the conventional art, a computer user is unable to return to original data content once a “switch” has occurred between separate application programs. In other words, a computer user is unable to utilize a “back” function to jump from one active application program to another inactive application program since such a navigation request is currently limited by the memory of an active individual application program and its prior states.
For example, conventional software products permit forward switching between separate application programs where one application program is cross-linked to another application program. When a user clicks on a link within one application program, the link will activate another inactive application program and display new data based upon this activation. However, users have a tendency to look up after several linking operations and desire to return to a previous application program that provided the original data content in addition to a program link. A back function of the conventional art is limited by the memory of an individual application program and that program's prior states such that it prevents a user from returning to a previous application program. That is, the conventional art prevents a user from returning to an application program containing an encyclopedia article after a user navigates through a linking function to a map contained in another companion application program such as an atlas computer program.
To facilitate switching between separate application programs, the conventional art can provide a simple navigational tool that does not return a computer user to previous data content within an application program. In other words, the conventional art only provides a mechanism that permits switching between application programs without tracking state data or data content between the separate application programs. For example, in the “Windows”-based computer environment, a series of keystrokes can activate a tracking device known as a task manager. Typically, a user activates the task manager by striking the “Alt-tab” key combination to invoke this limited navigation tool. While the task manager does permit a user to switch between currently active application programs, it does not track states within a computer application program that relate to previous iterations of data content. More specifically, this navigational tool does not track state data such as the sequence of previously rendered display screens.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a method and system for navigating between separate application programs that provide a cohesive environment between the application programs and a more friendly user experience. In other words, there is a need in the art for a navigational tool that permits a user to navigate easily through a sequence of content pieces both within and between separate application programs or software products. A further need in the art exists for a navigational tool where navigation between separate application programs is substantially seamless to the user such that a user does not observe switching between application programs other than through the data content being displayed to the user on a display device. A further need exists in the art for a navigation tool that minimizes programming for existing software application programs such that substantial retrofitting is unnecessary. Similarly, a further need exists in the art for a navigation tool that can ignore improper or unauthorized attempts to switch between running application programs utilizing conventional methods such as through a task manager. There is a need in the art for a navigational tool that substantially eliminates boundaries between separate application programs or software products such that the overall user experience is substantially enhanced.